


Chivalry

by uncafeavecbarnes



Series: Drunk In Love '21 [21]
Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Being Walked In On, Chivalry, Clothed Sex, Counter Sex, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, Redhead Wine And Literature Club's Drunk In Love Challenge, Single Dad Andy Barber, Single Parents, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes
Summary: Andy Barber displays chivalry in everything he does.
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader
Series: Drunk In Love '21 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138190
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	Chivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. February is the month of love, so it deserves drabbles. This is part of the RWLC Drunk In Love Challenge on Tumblr, based on the prompt, 'chivalry'. I'm hoping to write as many prompts as I can, with my favourite boys. What would Valentine's Day be without them? Andy Barber is a dream of a man, I have no doubt that he is a gentleman who is well-versed with modern chivalry. Cooking dinner, making a woman feel good... Thank you to my friend Eury and happygowriting for inspiring this!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.

There’s an air of a gentleman about Andy Barber. Chivalrous even as he scowls at a dollop of ice cream dribbling down the arm of his suit jacket. The girliest of giggles and he softens immediately. He glances up, an exaggerated pout that elicits another delighted giggle from the little girl perched on his shoulders.

“Ask her, daddy!”

“Right, yes, uh, are you free on Sunday night?”

“Sure,” you smile. “Do you need me to babysit again?”

“Sophie? Nah,” he chuckles, head tilted to one side with a newfound audacity to flirt boldly in front of his three year old. “Me? Yeah, I wouldn’t mind you watching me. Come over for dinner. I’ll make it worth your while.”

Sunday night. You discover soon enough Andy is a master at the game he’s drawn you into. Ruffles of Sophie’s hair as he navigates a bubbling pot on the stove. The hot fan of his breath on your ear as he passes you a cold bottle of beer. He refuses to let you lift a finger and you settle on helping Sophie with her colouring. 

“Think you could stay for dessert?” smirks Andy, tugging his lower lip between his teeth. “I’ll make it sweet just for you.”

There’s no denying the attraction. A tension between you both that sparkles with electricity and sex. A man that’s as fluffy as he is rugged. Your heart hammers as he tucks Sophie into bed. Skin prickling with desire and every nerve in your body already alight with need. God, you’ve been craving him for so long. Nights spent imagining him between your legs. And now, Andy walks towards you. Every step powerful and you’re trapped with your back against the kitchen wall. Breathless so soon. All from the hunger in his darkened eyes.

“I’ve thought about this so many times,” he murmurs, sending a shiver down your spine. “I’ve thought about what it’d feel like, fucking your tight little pussy. Bending you over and making you mine. God, I bet you sound pretty screaming my name, honey. Jerked myself off to it so many times.”

Andy has the most velvety voice you’ve ever heard, it’s smooth and deep and you could listen to him forever. Pulse quickening. Arousal pooling in your belly. Plucking a particularly red strawberry from the bowl, Andy holds it up and you bite. Red juice on your lips and he smirks, leaning into a heated kiss. 

Wine next. You’ve barely taken a sip when Andy is tugging the glass from your hands, all but flinging it aside in his hurry to push you down on the counter and have you gasping beneath him as he captures your lips in a kiss. Skirt pushed up, jeans unbuttoned, panties pulled aside. Rushed and rough. Bitten back moans and silent screams. Ever the gentleman, he makes you come first.

“Daddy? I had a bad dream.”

“I’ll be right there, princess,” says Andy in a gravelly voice. “Stay right here, honey. Don’t you fucking move.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
